


糖果《至死靡它》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 《最好不过》的后续。*文中回归秀的那段比较OOC，只是为了推动剧情发展。





	糖果《至死靡它》

**Author's Note:**

> 《最好不过》的后续。  
> *文中回归秀的那段比较OOC，只是为了推动剧情发展。

发情期的田柾国实在是有点难缠。  
闵玧其心中浮现出这句话时是带了那么一点点无奈和大多数为炫耀的语气。倒不是为别的，只是担心田柾国的身体会因此而吃不消。

在与田柾国交往后，闵玧其对Omega的某些特性倒是有了更多更深层次的理解。不同于生理教材或是宣传视频里一概而论的那样，至少在田柾国身上他发现了许多不一样的东西。最明显的大概就是对方分化兽体本体的那些特点。

兔子的发情期来的密集又汹涌，撒起娇来更是让人无法招架。

第一次做过以后闵玧其按照自己学到的知识好好陪了田柾国两天。那时候的田柾国没有安全感，每一次闵玧其想要暂时离开都需要把田柾国哄好，等他再次回到房间、回到那张发生过很多事的床上时对方总是眼泪汪汪地凑过来，一边往他怀里钻一边嘟嘟囔囔的不知道说些什么。

房间的另一个主人金硕珍在这样的特殊情况下去了其他成员的房间暂住，但这也没躲过发情期以后的腻歪。  
有外人在的情况会好一些，要是只有他们，田柾国恨不得化身成为闵玧其的背部挂件—关键闵玧其也不拒绝，随便田柾国在他身上摸摸碰碰又或是抓着手指玩稀奇古怪的游戏。

“别秀了，我的眼睛快瞎了。”金硕珍不过是出去冲了个澡，一回房间就看到田柾国坐在闵玧其床上，把闵玧其当成人肉靠垫，缩在对方怀里玩手机游戏。  
闵玧其耸耸肩，“你可以选择不看。”  
田柾国也趁游戏间隙转过头，“硕珍哥，嫉妒是可耻的。”  
呵，瞧瞧忙内说的这是什么话。  
金硕珍摇头，“我并不是在嫉妒，不过是羡慕你们可以内部快销罢了。”  
田柾国眨眨眼，“还有五个呢，哥你加油。”

嗯，五个beta，田柾国你真是会聊天。

不管怎么说，闵玧其和田柾国的关系稳定倒也不是什么大问题。反正该工作就工作，站上舞台还是尽心尽力。

闵玧其热衷创作音乐，而田柾国近期在攻克影片剪辑。  
从最早给闵玧其的生日庆贺视频再到后来的各种视频小物料，其实田柾国做的很开心。成就感这种东西只有自己做了才会有明显的回馈。  
在准备下一次回归之前，电视台节目组的staff找到公司，说是希望由田柾国操刀做一段回归秀的视频。  
田柾国没意见。

公司在搬过一次以后升级了各方面的设备，用起来顺手效率也更高。

实际上剪辑视频是一个苦差事，除开整体风格、字幕、BGM等元素，光是为了得到一个合适的画面可能就需要拉着视频一帧一帧地尝试许多次。  
摄影师架着摄像机在一旁录制可能会用得上的视频素材，田柾国全神贯注只当他不存在，结果做着做着就真的忘记屋子里还有人，视频做到一半卡了壳，因为金泰亨一句话的发音十分痛苦地戴上耳机反复分辨。  
下一段视频屏幕上出现了闵玧其。

正好是闵玧其蜷缩在沙发上补眠的内容。  
田柾国自问自答了一句，拿起小巧的GoPro走出房间开始四处寻找闵玧其。

要找到闵玧其很简单，要么在工作室，要么在去工作室的路上。  
从剪辑苦海中走出来，田柾国心情十分雀跃。他嘴里念叨着suga哥，时不时还要哼唱几句轻快的旋律，一边走一边随意地四下看。   
然后发现了躺在某间小会议室按摩椅上的闵玧其。  
竟然没在工作室。

哼唱的旋律中断。  
田柾国从落地玻璃花纹的缝隙中确认了一下，嗯？怎么睡着了？  
他小心翼翼地绕去前门，还好门开着，不会因为拉动发出吵人的声音。

田柾国举着GoPro把闵玧其睡觉的姿势原原本本地记录了下来。虽说按摩椅确实很舒服，但像闵玧其这样把脚都卡入合适位置的人实属少见。  
田柾国还帮睡着的闵玧其解说了几句，最后默默关掉机器，蹲在了按摩椅旁边。

他知道闵玧其累，但他低估了自己对闵玧其的免疫能力。  
或许那项免疫力的数值为零，要么就是无穷尽的负数。

他突然，好想要。

其实距离上次发情期不过才半个月。  
平时光是最简单的亲吻和skinship就能缓解偶尔的焦躁。

但现在看着闵玧其，他突然就好想要。

田柾国犹豫了好久，最后轻手轻脚走过去关了门上了锁，还把使用中的牌子翻出去朝向门外。牌子下的使用时间他直接写了个四小时。  
房间剩下几面的窗帘也要拉下吧？田柾国找到遥控器，按下了代表下降的白色按键。

“偷偷摸摸的，在干嘛？”   
闵玧其开口说话的时候田柾国直接被吓到撞上会议桌。

“你醒了？”田柾国揉着自己的胳膊，往按摩椅那边走去。  
会议室里有微光，能看出闵玧其还保持着那个世界上最舒服的姿势没有动过。  
“你怎么知道是我？”田柾国又问。

闵玧其笑了，“闻到味道了。”  
“小兔子的味道。”

田柾国不争气地红了脸。

“我还以为是在做梦，结果睁开眼发现自己还在按摩椅上。”闵玧其打了个哈欠，“你来找我有事吗？经纪人说你在剪视频，我就没去打扰你。”  
“视频剪完了？”

“哪儿有那么快呀，我又不是章鱼，有那么多只触手。”反正保密工作已经做好，田柾国也没那么担心会有人注意到。  
闵玧其伸手碰了碰田柾国，“不是章鱼是兔子。那兔子为什么鬼鬼祟祟地把我和他关在会议室里？你能解答一下吗？”

田柾国顺着按摩椅挤上去，趴在闵玧其身上。  
“我想你了。”  
他说的很含蓄，又把GoPro对着闵玧其拍。

“能拍的清楚吗？”闵玧其没收了田柾国的玩具，手往后伸摆在了桌子上。“想我了吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国脸颊贴在闵玧其的胸口，“做视频的时候看到之前拍的哥，有点忍不住就出来找哥了。”  
“没去工作室？”  
“没去工作室。”说到这里田柾国有点愤愤不平，“没想到哥躲在这里享受。”  
闵玧其拍拍他的屁股，“你来了才是享受。”

“亲一下吗？”闵玧其这下彻底清醒了。被人压着不是什么好的体验，但压住自己的人又软又香，所以并不是不能忍。   
田柾国往上趴了点，摸到闵玧其的喉结就开始拿牙齿轻轻咬。

“嘶—”闵玧其喘了一下，“你这是亲吗？”  
田柾国咬完他的喉结又去咬下巴，等终于亲到了嘴巴才小声地解释，“好像是发情了。”

六个字说的稀松平常，就像吃饭睡觉一样自然。

闵玧其扶着田柾国的侧腰，“上一次不是才结束没多久。”  
“可是刚才看到你就想要了。”田柾国有点委屈，“都怪哥的信息素。”  
真是倒打一耙。  
“我都没怪你的甜味把我弄醒呢。”闵玧其开玩笑道，手捏着田柾国的脸掐了掐，“讲不讲理？”  
“不讲理。”田柾国张嘴就要咬闵玧其的手指，被闵玧其躲开以后直接骑在身上蹭。“那哥要不要嘛！”

当然要。  
闵玧其套在T恤外面的衬衫被解开了，田柾国隔着T恤去吮吸他的乳头，“原来哥也喜欢被吸这里。”  
“我更喜欢吸你的。”闵玧其伸手去解牛仔裤的纽扣，“好像多吸几次就会变大。”  
“才没有变大。”田柾国没耐心，看闵玧其在解裤子就放下了先前的玩物，改为用手揉搓闵玧其的性器。

闵玧其被他摸的舒服，一边亲他一边问是不是都湿了。  
“你自己摸。”田柾国不好意思说，心跳快的要死。  
闵玧其笑着把手探入田柾国的短裤，“一会儿你怎么出去，嗯？黑裤子？”  
“是黑裤子。”田柾国乖乖回答。  
“射上去也会弄脏的。”闵玧其找到熟悉的入口，“大家都能看出来。”

田柾国小声地呻吟。  
闵玧其的手指才进去了一点他就迫不及待地想要索求更多。  
手指抽抽插插，推推松松，动作温柔又撩拨。

“问你话呢，裤子脏了怎么办？”闵玧其打开腿把人轻轻夹住，“你湿的有点夸张啊。”  
“那就射里面嘛。”田柾国知道他就是在逼迫自己说这句，“反正哥也.....”  
“我也什么？”  
“也不是没有这么干过。”

有一次田柾国跟着闵玧其回大邱玩，跟着闵玧其的朋友打了会儿球，还没去体育馆里冲澡，就被闵玧其抱着坐在马桶上好好操了一次，夹着一屁股的精液跌跌撞撞出了厕所。  
后来洗完澡去吃饭，更是没有什么味道，干脆被闵玧其说是已经吃饱了。  
还能是吃什么呢？  
反正最后回家又是折腾到深夜。

两个人在按摩椅上动作不敢太大。  
闵玧其脱了田柾国的裤子却留下了那双袜子。

姿势不太方便就只能让田柾国骑乘。  
闵玧其一手握着性器一手微微扶着田柾国的屁股方便进入，才含进去顶端闵玧其就已经有点控制不住了。湿滑的内腔紧紧吸着他，要不是已经操进去过很多次，闵玧其真要怀疑田柾国还能不能行。  
很快他的小腹上就湿了一大片。

缓慢温柔的性爱比狂暴的进入还要折磨人。  
不多时，田柾国就咬着那一根呜咽起来。

“乖，屁股再晃晃。”闵玧其的手指摸到那一处，轻轻一顶，把手指也插了进去。  
“在晃了。”田柾国皱眉，“是什么？”  
“我的手指。”闵玧其的手指搅弄几下就抽出来，“看看你多湿。”

细碎的快感。  
滑过的电流。  
田柾国胳膊环住闵玧其的脖颈，“亲一下。”  
这次是真的想要接吻。

能闻得出来闵玧其之前抽了烟，那让他有种安心感。

“坐在我身上舒服吗？”闵玧其揉揉田柾国的性器，“会不会进的更深？”  
“深、深的。”田柾国结结巴巴，“好像生殖器快打开了。”  
闵玧其舔田柾国的乳头，“有时候真希望没什么莫名其妙的生殖隔离。”他的尾巴不知什么时候冒了出来。布满好看豹纹斑点的尾巴在田柾国的屁股上扫来扫去，好像是在申请进入。  
“生殖隔离怎么了？”田柾国快被闵玧其插射了，因为舒服自然把屁股里的东西夹得更紧。

闵玧其的尾巴最终还是没有彻底进入。  
他愤恨地说，“想你被我干怀孕。”  
“你说孩子会是兔耳还是猫耳呢？”

【其实是因为看到了一张FA 但是我还没学会如何直接在这里添加图片 所以我一会儿发微博评论里哈】


End file.
